1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image analysis method and an image analysis device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as a raster image correlation spectroscopy (RICS), such methods as shown in Non-Patent Literatures 1 and 2 have been suggested. Each of these image analysis methods acquires a fluorescent image comprising raster-scanned images of one or more frames. That is, for a sample to be subjected to image analysis, an interesting area is determined, and this area is repeatedly scanned in a raster scanning system to acquire an image comprising fluorescence intensities of the frames. The fluorescence intensities in the frames are represented as data per pixel unit.
Here, in the sample subjected to the image analysis, large molecules and small molecules are mixed. In such a case, when the small molecules are to be subjected to the image analysis in the sample, it is necessary to remove influences of the large molecules.